I Believe In You
by Tawreh
Summary: For a person close to me. Robin seems to have been taking a lot more time to study a case file recently, and Starfire wants to know why.


_This is for one of my best friends of all time.. I want him to know I'm here for him, always. I searched through my playlists for ages for a perfect song... But I suddenly stumbled across this one and I thought "bingo"_.

_Lyrics: **I Believe In You** by **Kylie Minogue**._

* * *

Robin leant heavily on his hands up in the case room. He wore an expression of intense determination, frowning down at a few files. They were all on an old villain, Trident, who was suspected of being back. In the recent weeks there had been oil spills and small tidal waves out at sea, and Robin wanted to get to the bottom of the case.

He had been staring at the files for almost twelve hours straight. Only one light was on, and that was the dim light that shone down on the files. Every so often he moved to flip a paper over, but not very often. That was one of Robin's downsides: he never gave up. Some people loved him for that. Others thought it stupid and unhealthy.

But Robin knew it was necessary.. Without the work he put into finding criminals like this, there would be many more crimes, many more villains, much more pandemonium.. And that would never do. Robin was the leader of the superhero group for Jump City. He should be able to stop the villains. And he would.

It was gone eleven p.m. now, and Robin's eyes were growing tired. On a number of occasions they drooped, but he forced them open again, staring down at his small handwriting on the pages. But soon enough, just as it turn half past eleven, the letters started slurring together, the words forming blobs on the pages. Robin fell back into the chair that was ready behind him, and his head fell forward limply to his chest. His breathing became regular, and he slept peacefully for a whole eight hours.

At seven the next day, Robin woke up once more. The light had fizzled out on the desk, and he was surrounded in darkness, except for the small sliver of light that filtered through the crack between the door and the wall. Sighing, Robin pulled himself up once more, to stare at the files on the desk in front of him.

He skipped breakfast. He skipped training. He skipped lunch. And still, nothing made sense.

Starfire looked up at the clock, worried. "Where is Robin?" she asked her three friends. Raven was sat at one end of the couch, reading, one leg crossed over the other. She didn't bother with a reply.

Beast Boy was too busy staring at the screen to bother replying. His face was set and his thumbs worked the control pad furiously, trying to win against the giant half-metal half-human called Cyborg, who was easily in the lead. Cyborg graced Starfire with an answer, though.

"Same place as he was when we asked him if he wanted lunch, I guess," then he yelled as Beast Boy sent a bomb in the direction of his car and took the lead. "You little weasel! How the hell could you have done that! I was leading by miles!"

"Not now you're not!" Beast Boy laughed, leaping up and holding his controller high above his head, still working furiously away at the pad.

"Oh," Starfire said, looking somewhat scared. For a moment she watched the race between Cyborg and Beast Boy's cars half-heartedly, then stood up and walked around the couch. She was going to see Robin, and talk to him. She wanted to know why he wasn't joining the Titans with anything.

Along the empty corridors Starfire flew, wondering what she would find when she came across the case room. By the time she reached the door, however, Star was having second thoughts about knocking. Should she knock and see Robin? He might yell at her. But he might not, they might be able to talk. Starfire might save Robin. From what, she did not know.

With this thought fresh in her mind, Starfire knocked on the door. It slid open without a word from inside, and Starfire nervously glided in. She looked around and it was a moment before her eyes focused in the dark, and she could see the dark bulk of Robin bent over the files.

"Robin ... ?"

_**I don't believe you know me,**_

_**Although you know my name**_

**_I don't believe the thoughts I have_**

_**Are only mine to blame.**_

_**I don't believe in magic -**_

_**It's only in the mind**_

_**I don't believe I'd love somebody**_

_**Just to pass the time..**_

Robin's breathing was regular, even, so Starfire ventured further into the room. As she drifted towards her team leader she looked around. There were many kinds of memorabilia of past battles and enemies, newspaper clippings mentioning the Titans, old photographs and much more. At the end fo the row, Starfire knew that Slade's mask rested on a stand, away from all other things. It had been removed from its box and placed there after Robin's visions of the villain.

"Robin, are you sleeping?" Starfire asked meekly, peering at the mass of her leader. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight shake, attempting to wake him.

It worked, and Robin blinked wearily. "Unnh.." he muttered incoherently, "Starfire? 'Zat you?"

"Yes, it is me, Robin." Starfire smiled a little, then lifted herself from the floor, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged in the air, level with Robin. "I was worried."

"Don't worry about me, Starfire," Robin said, dismissing the situation at hand with a slight grin and a wave of his hand. But Starfire persisted.

"You have stayed in this dark room for over a day now, and eaten nothing between times, and I am starting to get worried. You did not come out when we offered you lunch, nor when we were doing the daily training, and you always train with us. You do not seem like you, Robin. Are you sure you are not a robot? Please, tell me that you are not a robot, and that you are Robin."

"I'm not a robot, Starfire," Robin replied, a little taken aback at the sudden speech that Starfire had come out with. "Honest."

"I believe you, Robin."

_**But I, I, I believe in you**_

_**And I, I, I believe in you**_

"Thanks, Starfire," Robin relaxed a little. He smiled reassuringly at her, then turned to the papers again. "If only there was some way of getting all this done without the work."

"Perhaps if you took a break every so often, the answer will come more easily to you."

"Maybe.. But I don't want to risk it. Anyway, you shouldn't worry about me."

"But I do, Robin, I do! You are a friend, and friends do not let friends fall into danger or disrepair."

"Disrepair...?"

"Friends are friends, Robin, they care for others. I do not know how I can express the way I feel but you are a friend and I should care for you."

"Uh – thanks. Thanks, Starfire."

_**I don't believe that beauty**_

_**Will ever be replaced**_

_**I don't believe a masterpiece**_

_**Could ever match your face**_

_**The joker's always smiling**_

_**In every hand that's dealt**_

_**I don't believe that when you die**_

**_Your presence isn't felt_**

"It is alright?"

"Yes, it is. Look, I'll come to dinner. Is that alright?"

"You must promise me more than that, Robin! I do not want you to come to dinner only, I want you to come down from this room of case files, because it is not like you. You need the light, you need the sun. You should not stay in the dark here. It is not right!"

"Starfire? Are you sure you're not the one who's been taken over by a robot?"

"Robin! Promise me that you will come to dinner and not return to your work until tomorrow morning! Promise me that you will sleep properly tonight! Promise me that you will not treat this case like that of the Slade!"

Robin started, taken aback. He blinked confusedly behind his mask, then held his hands up in surrender. His hair seemed to droop a little. "Alright, I promise."

"_Promise_ me, Robin."

"I promise!" this time Robin's voice held a note of honesty in it. He intended to keep this promise.

"Robin?"

"Star?"

"I thank you."

_**But I, I, I believe in you**_

_**And I, I, I believe in you**_

_**But I, I, I believe in you**_

_**And I, I, I believe in you**_

Robin grinned, and stood up. "I'm going to leave this for a while, then," he said, grinning down at the still floating Starfire. "You coming?"

"I will follow you soon, but I must return to my room for the moment."

"Alright, Starfire. I'll meat you at dinner."

Starfire grinned at her friend, then stood. Together they walked out of the door, but each took a different direction when the door slid shut behind them. Starfire turned right, Robin turned left.

Starfire's room was close to where the case room was. It was a matter of minutes before she got there, and her door slid open to let her in. When it closed behind her, she turned and locked it. Her bed, in the middle of the room, looked warm and inviting. Slowly she paced over to it, then fell backwards so her head hung over the edge. She closed her eyes and thought of Robin.

He was her leader, yes. A friend, yes. Someone she respected and looked up to ... Yes. But someone she considered more than a friend? Perhaps. She thought about this now, then suddenly remembered something Raven had mentioned about death. _"It's like going away."_

Suddenly Starfire didn't think she'd be able to cope without Robin if he "went away".

_**And if you ever have to go away**_

_**Nothing in my world could ever be the same**_

_**Nothing lasts for ever, but together 'til the end**_

_**I'll give you everything I have again and again**_

Starfire smiled to herself. "Robin," she whispered out loud, "I do not know what to say properly. But I do believe in you."

_**'Cause I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in - I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in - I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in - I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in -**_

_**'Cause I, I, I believe in you**_

_**And I, I, I believe in you**_

_**But I, I, I believe in you**_

_**And I, I, I believe in you**_

_**I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in - I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in - I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in - I believe in you!**_

_**I believe in -**_

_**I believe, I believe, I believe in you...**_

* * *

_There you go. This was written for Brin.. I just wanted him to know I believe in him. And that I love you Brin, you're one of my best friends.. Love ya._

_Sophie xx_


End file.
